vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Hoegarden
Summary Lily Hoegarden is one of the students of Tokyo's sorcery academy and a nun of the Holy Path Church. She's also a Heroic Spirit User, a magician who establishes a contract with the soul of a famous hero to borrow their power. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, likely 8-B with magic Name: Lily Hoegarden Origin: Ultimate Antihero Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Magician, Nun, Heroic Spirit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Magic Barriers, Flight, Skilled Spear User, Contracted to the soul of a Heroic Spirit, Minor Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level physically, likely City Block level with magic (Can pierce through an entire mansion, can kill 100 Knight-class fighters with one attack) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Sumika), likely Supersonic reactions (Stronger than Anna Dronin) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level normally, at least Wall level with magic (Magicians can use barriers to stop bullets and other conventional weapons) Stamina: Above average Range: At least hundreds of meters, likely higher (Gae Bolg is stated to be able to target any enemy she can see) Standard Equipment: Spear, Air Raid. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sorceries:' As a magician, Lily is capable of using sorceries. **'Photon Bullet' (Magical Light Bullet): 1st Grade non-elemental sorcery. A small energy bullet created by magic, the most basic of sorceries. The speed of these bullets is normally below regular bullets, but they compensate by allowing the magician to control them mid-flight to chase and intercept enemies. **'Barriers:' Like other magicians, Lily is capable of deploying magic barriers to protect herself. *'Air Raid:' Special equipment given to magicians. Taking the form of four fairy-like wings on their back, it allows magicians to fly. *'Heroic Spirit Contract:' As a Heroic Spirit User, Lily has used necromancy to establish a contract with the soul of a powerful hero, thus borrowing some of their power in the form of one or multiple Hero Skills. Lily has a contract with the <''Son of God''> Cu Chulainn, the hero of Ireland. **'Gae Bolg' (Thousand Kill Thorn Spear): Lily's Hero Skill, based on the legend of Cu Chulainn being able to pierce an army of a thousand people in a single thrust. This magic technique allows the user to perform a thrust attack against up to 150 enemies inside their field of vision with a single strike. This technique can also be aimed at all the enemy's hearts, or it can be used to create 150 simultaneous strikes against a single target. ***'Cause and Effect Manipulation:' Gae Bolg can also be used to accurately strike an enemy without even needing to see them or search for them just by thrusting the spear, as it overwrites cause and effect so that the spear hitting the enemy becomes the established destiny, no matter how the spear is thrust or how far away the enemy is. This attack takes the form of a scarlet flash that launches off the spear's tip. This technique can be countered by other techniques that manipulate causality, though similarly, the thrust can be used to counter similar attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Antihero Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Spear Users Category:Causality Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8